poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Corey Riffin
Corey Riffin is a cute, quirky thirteen year old boy who's popular with the dudes and even more so with the ladies. This is all because he's a charismatic guitar player with his very own garage band. His confidence with music, people, and day-to-day life is unparalleled. He isn’t cocky, but he’ll stand up to anyone or anything that gets in the way of him or his band. He is a very determined guy who will always complete whatever goals he sets himself up to without flaking out. Corey has a knack for making things go his way. He always seems to just have everything always falling perfectly into place whenever he wants something, and if they’re not, you can always bet he’s got a clever plan up his sleeve to turn things around. Corey also has A.D.D which has derailed the band’s plans, sending them off on wild, unrelated tangents on occasion. Not only this, but Corey also has some bizarre O.C.D rituals which have him being known to make him always need to book a gig at any place any chance he get's not being able to let even one slip by. Corey doesn't ever let these quirks let him down. Instead of seeing these as mental disorders, he sees them as special abilities that he acts on to help him accomplish things and sure enough, it actually works. Whenever Corey has a clever idea, he says “I've got a crazy plan that just might work." This is his catchphrase which he uses in almost every episode and whenever he uses it, it's safe to say that this crazy plan surely will work. Corey knows that being the bands trusted leader is a super sweet gig and a great privilege that he is thankful to have. Although he may seem off in his own world at times, he always remembers that with great power, comes great responsibility and he’d never let the band down. Corey always comes through and can always be trusted. Okay sure, having the band’s success riding on his shoulders can be a bit heavy - but the band’s behind him 110%. They know Corey’s got the skills to pull it off which is stealing a bunch of Trina’s tripped out thoughts from her secret diary and turn them into a song because of his lack of writing his own good lyrics. Although this seems to be going good for them now, the band hopes it doesn’t last too long cuz messin’ with Trina can take a lot out of a person. Needless to say, Corey will do anything to get Trina’s lyrics. He knows that her words are the cheese to his rock-aroni, so his main objective is to keep his sister's life looking like a Spanish soap opera until he can crack the whole lyric writing thing. If anyone found out he was rippin' these lyrics, it would be fatal to the reputation he's trying to maintain. He will meet Pooh and Pals in Pooh's Adventures Of GrojbandCategory:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies